That Should be me
by HHFanfiction234
Summary: This is when Loren and Eddie break up because Loren thinks Eddie is chossing his career over her. Will they find new people? or will Leddie get back together? Im really new at this; this my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!

Loren's POV:

I was sitting at my secret spot that once use to be Eddie's and mine. I was sitting there and thinking about the day we broke up.

*Flashback*

Loren- Eddie, I just can't do it anymore.

Eddie- Babe, don't do this to me. I love you.

Loren- I love you too, but I just can't do this. Every time we make plans Jake calls and wants you. You go running to the office and we never have time for each other. Goodbye Eddie.

I walk out if the room holding my tears back while I hear Eddie crying for me.

*End of Flashback*

I decided it was getting late and I got in my car and started to drive home. I just then realized my boyfriend, Connor, hasn't called or texted me all day. I turned on my car and they announced Eddie Duran's next single "That should be me" I told myself that I need to turn the radio off but I just couldn't. I decided to listen.

**Everybody's laughing in my mind Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy Do you do what you did when you Did with me? Does he love ythe way I can? Did you forget all the plans That you made with me? 'cause baby I didn't**  
**That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong, I can't go on, Till you believe that That should be me**  
**That should be me**  
**You said you needed a little time For my mistakes It's funny how you use that time To have me replaced But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies What you doin' to me You're takin' him where we used to go Now if you're tryin' to break my heart It's working 'cause you know that**  
**_[Chorus:]_ That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong, I can't go on, Till you believe that That should be me**  
**I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm It's getting harder to shield This pain in my heart**  
**_[Chorus:]_ That should be me Holdin' your hand That should be me Makin' you laugh That should be me This is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me Feelin' your kiss That should be me Buyin' you gifts This is so wrong, I can't go on, Till you believe that That should be me Holding your hand That should be me The one making you laugh, oh baby That should be me That should be me giving you flowers That should be me Talking for hours That should be me, That should be me That should be me Never should've let you go I never should've let you go That should be me Never should've let you go That should be me Never should've let you go I never should've let you go That should be me**

Eddie, he still cares about me I thought. I came back to reality when I got a call from my boyfriend.

Connor- Hey babe, I'm sorry but I can't make to your apartment tonight I have to go to work.

Loren- It's ok, I Understand.

*the call ended*

Of course he can't make it just like every other night. When I got home I started thinking about Eddie's new song. Man I miss him so much, wait stop it you have a boyfriend I told myself. A few hours later I decided to go surprise Connor at his apartment. I know his work is over so he should be home. When I got there I knocked but no answer. I remembered he gave me a key so I went in and the apartment was pitch black. When I went to his room I was about to scare him, but I saw my old high school enemy, Adriana Masters, having you know what with my boyfriend. I ran out of the room, I couldn't take it; I went back in the room.

Loren- How could you do this to me? I bet you that you didn't even have to work late. We are over.

Connor- Look I can explain.

Loren- No you can't! It was your choice.

Adriana-Looks like little miss perfect doesn't get her way.

Connor- Loren I'm sorry, I love you!

Loren- You are just saying that, how long has this been going on any way?

They were silent. I ran out of the apartment and went to my spot. I was just sitting there stunned about what happened today. Then all of a sudden I heard a noise.

Eddie- Loren? Is that you?

Loren- Yea it is.

Eddie's POV:

I needed some time to think so I decided to go to my spot. When I got there, this beautiful women was just sitting there, but then I realized

Eddie- Loren? Is that You?

Loren-Yea it is

I could tell something was bothering her but I couldn't tell what. I wonder if she heard my song yet, but that doesn't matter right now.

Eddie- Loren, what's wrong?

Loren- nothing important

I sat in front of her and made her look into my eyes.

Eddie- Loren, I know you too much. What's wrong?

Loren- Like you care. Go work on your music.

Eddie- No I'm not. I'm not going to leave until you tell me whats wrong, even if it means we stay here till we die.

Loren- You're crazy.

Eddie- Yes I am. Now talk.

Loren- Alright, well I went to my boyfriends, excuse me ex-boyfriends house and saw him having sex with Adriana.

Eddie- Masters?

Loren- Yes.

Eddie- I am so sorry Loren.

Loren- I am so stupid all the signs were there.

Eddie- You are far from stupid. You know what let me treat you to dinner tomorrow at Rumor.

Loren- I don't know, its way to early for another relationship.

Eddie- Did I say it was a date? There is nothing wrong with two friends hanging out.

Loren- Alright fine. Bye Eddie see you tomorrow.

This was perfect! I can finally show her how much she means to me. It doesn't matter how long it takes her to come back. It can take months for all I care. I grab her hand and walk her to her car. I watch her drive off with a big smile on my face. This is the one chance to get my girl back and show her how much I care.

Alright that's the first chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. Please review and tell me what you think, and be completely honest. You can also give me ideas and I will give you credit. Song "that should be me" by Justin Beiber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys I decided to keep on writing. Hope you like this one.**

Loren's POV:

I was on my way home and was actually excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to hang out with Eddie. I was stopped at a red light and when the light turned green I went, but then a semi truck slammed into the driver's side. My car tumbled and flipped and all I could hear was sirens. Then everything went black.

Eddie's POV:

I was on my way home when I looked in my rear view mirror and all I saw was flashing lights. Then when everything was clearer I realized that Loren's car was smashed into millions of pieces. I quickly made a u turn and stopped at the scene. I got out of the car and went to the policeman. I could tell my eyes started to get watery and I just prayed that this wasn't serious. When I got to the police she looked at me with the weirdest look.

Police officer- OMG your Eddie Duran! What are you doing here?

I got really annoyed with this chick. She wasn't taking her job seriously. Someone's life could be at stake here.

Eddie- Look officer Sam can you focus here? Now what happened?

Officer Sam- Well some truck slammed into this girl's car and she is getting taken to the hospital as we speak. Now can I have an auto-

Before I let her finish I turned around and ran to my car. I sped as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there I ran to the front desk.

Lady- OMG your Eddie Duran!

Eddie- Are you serious right now?! Where is Loren Tate?

Lady- She is in room 227.

I ran to the room, but the doctor wouldn't let me in. I went to the waiting room and decided to call her mom.

Nora- Hello?

Eddie- Hey Nora its Eddie. I have some bad news.

Nora- What's wrong?

Eddie- Well I was on my way home when I saw a bunch of police. Loren was in a car accident. Come to the hospital as fast as you can.

Nora- Oh no my poor baby. I'm on my way.

I then decided I should call Mel.

Mel- Hello?  
Eddie- hey it's Eddie  
Mel- Hi. I haven't heard from you in a few months; since you know when. I'm still mad at you.  
Eddie- Look Loren got in a car accident. Come to the hospital as fast as you can ill explain to you when you get here.

I was barley able to speak. I had tears going down my face. Lastly I decided to call Pops.

Max- Hey Eddie what's up ?  
Eddie- Look pops come to the hospital as fast as you can. I need you.  
Max- Why are you hurt ?  
Eddie- No it's Loren dad please hurry

After the call ended Nora and Mel came running in, and they gave me a hug. Soon later Pops came running in also. He came up to me when I started sobbing in his shoulder. I haven't acted like this since mom was in the hospital.

Eddie-Pops I can't lose her. I love her.  
Max- Everything is going to be fine.  
Doctor- Family of Loren Tate?  
Everyone- yes?  
Doctor- Well Loren is in a coma and we don't know when or if she will wake up.

This is when it felt my world was crashing down.

Eddie - Can we see her ?  
Doctor- Yes but one at a time.

Everyone told me I can go first. When I walked into the room she looked so fragile. I couldn't take it my eyes started watering.

Eddie- Loren I know you can't hear me, but I miss you soo much. It hurts me to see you like this.

That's when I got a call from Jake.

Jake- Hey Eduardo. I need you at the office to go over paper work.  
Eddie- I'm sorry but I'm at the hospital.  
Jake- Omg are you ok?  
Eddie- No I'm not. Well I'm physically but not mentally. Loren got I'm a terrible accident.  
Jake- I hope she's ok, but I need you in the office now.  
Eddie- No! I'm staying here with Loren until she wakes up.  
Jake- it will only take 5 min. The label wants this papers tonight.  
Eddie- No Loren needs me. I'll do anything for her. I love her.

That's when I hung up. What I didn't realize is that Loren was up with tears in her eyes.

Eddie- Your up! Thank god, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened

She didn't respond just pulled me in with a long passionate kiss.

Loren- I heard everything you said to Jake. Thanks for staying here with me.  
Eddie- I'll do anything for you. I still and always will love you.  
Loren- I love you and never stopped loving you.  
Eddie- Will you be my girlfriend Loren Tate?  
Loren- Well I don't know... Yes of coarse I'll be your girlfriend !

I smiled ear to ear, I was so happy! I took her into a long kiss. Omg I totally forgot to get the doctor.

Eddie- I need a doctor. Loren's awake!

Everyone else came in the room. They were so happy, but then everyone's smile turned into a frown when someone certain walked in.

**Who walked in? I hope it was good! Please tell me what you think. Thanks to onedayatatime1 for giving me ideas. Sorry it took so long, I'm on vacation right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Loren's POV:**

When Connor walked in my heart literally stopped. I can't believe he would come here. How could he even find me?

Loren- Why are you here? And how did you even know I was here?

Connor- That doesn't really matter right now. I'm here because I want to make sure my girl is alright.

I looked over at Eddie and I noticed he got tensed up. Everybody else had no expression on their faces.

Loren- Look I'm not your girl. In fact I'm in love with someone else.

Connor- You can't move on from me that fast.

Loren- Yes I can, I never stopped loving this boy. I even loved him when we were together.

Connor- Oh so you were cheating on me?!

Loren- No you're the cheater. I don't even know why I dated you.

That's when Eddie came up to me and gave me a short but passionate kiss. When that happened it felt like everyone in the room disappeared. Reality came back to life when I saw Connor charge at Eddie, but Max came between them and stopped Connor. Mel then called Security; when they came and took Connor everything became peaceful. Then a nurse walked in.

Nurse- Can everyone please get out so I can run tests on Loren.

**Eddie's POV:**

We all walked out of the room and went to the waiting room. That's when Mel walked up to me.

Mel- So you are dating my best friend again?

Eddie- Yes I am.

Mel- You better not hurt her. She might trust you but I got my eye on you.

Eddie- Look I know I screwed up once, but I can't live without her. I love her with all my heart. When she needs me I'll be there for her, even if it means flying across the world to be there for her. I don't know what it will take for you to trust me again, but I will prove to you I have changed.

Mel- Ok I forgive you and I trust you, but if you hurt my girl one more time I will hunt you down and kill you.

Then I went over to Nora.

Eddie- Look Nora I know I let your daughter down, but I am hoping for a second chance. I never meant to hurt her. I have learned my lesson and it's never going to happen again.

Nora- Eddie, I know you didn't hurt her on purpose, and I never stopped believing that you guys would get back together. You guys are meant to be.

Doctor- Family of Loren Tate?

Everyone- Yes?

Doctor- Well we took tests and she is free to go.

Everyone- Thanks!

Eddie- Guys, can I take Loren home with me.

Nora and Mel- Yes, of course you can.

So every said their goodbyes to Loren, and then Eddie and Loren left. In the car Jake called.

Jake- Hey Eddie I need you at the office now.

Eddie- Sorry I'm with the amazing Loren Tate, but I'll be at the penthouse in 10.

Jake- Ok see you there.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the Penthouse. Then Jake walks in.

Jake- Oh I didn't know that SHE would be here.

Eddie-*yelling* I had it Jake. Come with me into the kitchen.

Jake- What's wrong? She is always getting in your way of your career.

Eddie- No she's not. She is the one who inspires me. If you didn't notice when she left it was five times harder to write one song. Loren is my soul mate; she is the one who makes me breathe.

Jake- Eddie, your right I was wrong. Loren is amazing for you. I owe both of you an apology.

**Loren's POV- **

I was sitting on the couch when Jake and Eddie walked back in.

Jake-Loren, I owe you a huge apology. I thought you were in the way of Eddie's career, but actually you help him a lot. I was totally wrong about you. Will you ever forgive me?

Loren- Yes Jake I forgive you.

Jake- Thanks Loren and Eddie?

Eddie- Yes?

Jake- You can have the week off. Take your wonderful girlfriend somewhere.

Eddie-Thanks Jake.

Like five minutes later Jake left. Then me and Eddie was all by ourselves. This was the perfect time to show him my new song.

Loren- Hey Eddie?

Eddie- Yes?

Loren- I want to show you a song I wrote in the hospital.

**Locked up tight  
Like I would never feel again  
Stuck in some kind of love prision  
And threw away the key (Oh oh)**

Terrified  
Until I stared into your eyes  
Made me start to realize  
The possiblities (so, so)

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight Tonight  
I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight tonight  
I'm letting go, go, go, go

So played out  
The same lies with a different face  
But there's something in the words you say  
That makes it feel all so real

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken  
Tonight Tonight  
I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight tonight  
I'm letting go, go, go, go

No need for me to run, run, run  
You makin' me believe in everything  
No need to go and hide, hide, hide  
Gonna give you every little piece of me

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken

Tonight Tonight  
I'm letting go, go, go, go  
I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken  
I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
Tonight tonight  
I'm letting go, go, go, go

Eddie- That was amazing!

Loren- Really? You were the one who inspired it. I love you.

Eddie- I love you forever and

Leddie- Always

That's it for now. Tell me what you think! Again thanks for some ideas from onedayatatime1!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Loren's POV:**

When I finished the song, Eddie loved it. This was my way of telling him I was ready to take the next step, but I don't know if he got the message. After we said I love you I pulled him into an intense yet passionate kiss.

Loren- I love you

Eddie- I love you too.

Then we started kissing even more. You know what happens next. After we finished we fell asleep into each other's arms. In the morning I woke up and slipped out of Eddie's arms trying not to wake him up. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. While it was cooking a song came into my mind. I was a little startled when I felt strong arms wrapped around me.

Eddie- Morning sunshine, I was sad to wake up all by myself.

Loren- I'm sorry I wanted to make you breakfast after an amazing night last night. Also guess what?

Eddie- What?

Loren- I wrote a new song and it's a duet for you and me. That's if you want to sing it with me.

Eddie-Of course I would babe, but first let's eat breakfast.

We both sat down and started eating the eggs and bacon.

Eddie-Mmm these eggs are so good. Almost as much as you.

Loren-Eddie!

Eddie- Speaking the truth.

Loren- You pig.

Eddie- Hey!

Loren- But I love my little pig.

Eddie- And I love my little sunshine.

When we both finished we went over to the piano and started working on the duet I made. After tweaking it a little we sang it through.

**Bold Eddie **Light Loren

(Verse 1)  
Last night was crazy and today it's setting in  
Did you really mean it and could you say it again?  
Oh, oh  
Even if you just say it over the phone  
Come on, ring, ring, ring, ring  
Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid  
But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart  
Just give me one guarantee: I'm the only girl you see  
What you say boy?

(Chrous)  
**You're my only shorty  
You're my only shorty ee ee ee ee ee  
I'm telling you the truth  
Girl it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only,  
You're my only one and only shorty  
You're my only shorty **  
Am I your only shorty?  
**You're my only shorty**  
Am I your only shorty?  
**I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you.  
You're my only, you're my only,  
You're my only, you're my only shorty.**  
(Am I your only shorty?)

Every day and night you got  
An open invitation.  
As long as I'm your one and  
Only destination  
Fly with me  
I'll be your fantasy

You're in demand  
But baby, baby, so am I  
But if you're weak and try to sneak  
I'll have to tell you bye, bye  
I'mma put you on the spot

Am I your only girl tonight?  
(What you say boy?).

**You're my only shorty **  
(Am I your only?)  
**You're my only shorty (EEEEE...)  
I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you.  
You're my only, you're my only,  
You're my only one and only.**  
(Am I your only?)

**You're my only shorty** (Am I your only shorty?)  
**You're my only shorty** (Am I your only shorty?) (EEEEE...)  
**I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you.  
You're my only, you're my only,  
You're my only, you're my only shorty.**  
(Am I your only shorty?)

Please, baby, please  
Give me all your attention.  
Don't let my heart go seeking  
No other direction  
I gotta be the only one for your affection  
Oh, yea, baby girl, did I mention?  
**  
You're my only shorty** (Am I your only shorty?)  
**You're my only shorty** (Baby, come clean) (EEEEE...)  
**I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you.  
You're my only, you're my only,  
You're my only, you're my only.**  
(Am I your only shorty?)

**You're my only shorty** (Am I your only shorty?)  
**You're my only shorty** (Am I your only shorty?) (EEEEE...)  
**I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you.  
You're my only, you're my only,  
You're my only, you're my only shorty.**  
(Am I your only shorty?)

Am I your only?  
Am I your only?  
**(Yeah)**  
Tell me, am I your only shorty? **(Yeah, yes you are.)**  
Wanna hear you say yeah. **(Yes you are.)  
**Am I your only shorty?

Eddie- That song is amazing.  
Loren- Should we release it as a single?

Eddie- Sure babe whatever you want.

Loren- Thank you babe.

Then the door bell rang. I got up to get the doorbell and I was surprised to see who was at the door. Ryan Gosling was standing at the door with flowers in his hand.

Loren – Babe why is Ryan Gosling here? With flowers?

Eddie's POV:

I know exactly why he is here; it's all a part of my plan.

Eddie- I don't know let's see what the card says.

Loren read it aloud.

**Dear beautiful, **

** Pack your bags because you are going on a trip for the week. **

**Love, **

** The love of your life. **

Loren- Babe did you do this?

Eddie- Yes I did. I remember you have always wanted to meet Ryan, and that is just one of your many surprises.

Loren-I love you so much.

Ryan- Uh guys I'm still here.

Loren- OMG sorry. I am a huge fan, my best friend loves you.

Ryan- Cool, maybe we all can hang out sometime. Eddie you have my number still right?

Eddie-Of course.

Ryan- Bye guys.

Leddie- Bye.

Eddie- So let's get our stuff together to go on the trip.

Loren- Ok

She pecks me on the lips and I just laugh. Man how am I so lucky to have this wonderful girl in my life. I hear her call my name so I run upstairs.

Loren- Hey I don't know what to bring!

Eddie- How about this don't pack anything just bring an empty suitcase. I'm taking you shopping.

Loren- No you don't have to, I have plenty of clothes.

Eddie-I Know I don't have to, but I want to.

Loren- Fine but I owe you big time.

When she said that I shivered. She looked at me and laughed.

Loren's POV:

That night we went to sleep. Then Eddie woke me up just before the sun rise. He drove me to our spot. OMG I couldn't believe my eyes.

Loren- OMG I have never gone on one of these before!

The end what do you think it is? Comment and tell me what you think. The song was "You're My only Shorty" by Demi Lovato ( )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Loren's POV:

When we got our spot I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was a hot air balloon.

Eddie- Do you like it? I know you have always wanted to go on one.

Loren- No I love it.

Eddie- Well what are we waiting for, let's get on.

As soon as we got on I brought Eddie into a short but passionate kiss. As soon as we lifted off the ground I felt a strong pair of arms around me. I heard music playing and not a second later we started slow dancing while watching the sunrise. The next thing I noticed was we were flying over L.A. I was amazed with the beauty. For hours later of just dancing with Eddie we landed at the mall.

Loren- Hey how did we even get here when no one was driving.

Eddie-Well let's just say technology is very advance now and days.

I smiled at him as we walked into the mall. After we shopped for awhile Eddie had to go to the bathroom. So I decided to run into Victoria Secret and get some bathing suits for me then maybe a little something for my man.

Eddie's POV:  
We were shopping for awhile, and I decided I should go get something special for my girl. I ran to the jewelry store as fast as I could so it wouldn't seem like I was gone for so long.

Worker-How may I help you?

Eddie- May you show me your finest rings?

Worker- Right over here sir.

As I was looking at the rings I found the one. It was a ring Loren would wear; it nothing big and fancy but it showed how much I love her. As I was walking back Loren ran into me.

Loren- Hey babe ready to go?

Eddie- Yea lets go.

I called a car to come pick us up. When it came I told it to go to MK. When we got there Loren had to go to the bathroom. I was so happy this was going easier then I planned.

Eddie- Ma, Pop I need to talk to you.

Max- Go ahead son.

Eddie- Ok well first I want to say I love Loren with all my heart. I was a mess without her. She completes me. I was wondering if I can have your guy's blessings to marry your daughter.

Max/Nora- Omg yes! I've been waiting for this day.

We all exchanged hugs and that is when Loren came back.

Loren- What's with all the hugging?

Nora- Eddie just asked if it was fine to take you somewhere, and we said yes.

Loren- Awe Eddie that's so sweet you want to make sure its fine with them.

Eddie- We better get going. Bye Ma, bye Pops.

Loren- Bye love you guys.

When we left we got into the car and started driving to our next location, which was the private jet. When we got there Loren was surprised.

Loren- Oh you don't have to take me anywhere fancy. Just being with you makes me happy.

Eddie-And I love you for that, but I already have everything planned out.

Loren- Awe, I love you two.

We were on our private Jet just cuddling next to each other talking about who knows what. A few hours later we landed at our destination.

Loren- Where are we?

Eddie-We are in Germany.

Loren- Really?

Eddie- Yes and we are going to a late night boat ride right now.

Loren- Thanks babe. This is nice to get away from everything.

She kissed me and we went hand and hand walking to the car. When we got to the boat Loren's eyes popped out.

Loren's POV:

Loren-This is beautiful Eddie.

Eddie- It's all for you babe.

We sat down and ate some lasagna. All of a sudden some music started playing that I have never heard before. Then I noticed Eddie started to sing.

**It feel's like I woke up one morning  
And it all changed without warning  
I don't know how our paths crossed  
But all I know is I been lost  
Now it's hard to think that we were ever strangers**

Was it the wine, or the moon light glow  
The way we were dancing on that ol' dirt road  
Was it the sweet song she was singing  
Or the way it all happened without even thinking  
I've been on the edge  
I've been on the brink  
But I don't think I've ever been this far

So yes I, woah yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl

Talk about being caught off guard  
Talk about an ol' boy fallin' hard

Think about a few weeks flyin' by  
And talk about losing track of time

Now I'm countin' every second until I see her

Was it the wine, or the moon light glow  
The way we were dancing on that ol' dirt road  
Was it the sweet song she was singing  
Or the way it all happened without even thinking  
I've been on the edge  
I've been on the brink  
But I don't think I've ever been this far  
So yes I, woah yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl

I was cool with hanging around  
Now I got plans bigger than this town  
Sayin' things I ain't never said  
And being with her every chance I get

Old man says son when you know  
Hold on tight and don't let go  
So yes I, woah yes I, yes I'm in love with the girl

By the end I had tears in my eyes then Eddie got down on one knee.

Eddie- Loren, my beautiful sunshine. I love you with all my heart. Yes we have had tough times in the past, but we got through that. You complete me, when you aren't with me it's terrible. I want you by my side forever. Miss. Tate will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

Loren- OMG yes!

After that loud noises came and scared me.

What could the loud noises be? Hopefully no one will get hurt. Tell me what you think! The song is "In love with a Girl" by Luke Bryan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loren's POV:

All of a sudden I heard a loud noise and it sounded like a gun shot. But before I knew it I saw beautiful fireworks glowing up the sky. I thought it looked beautiful. Eddie and I just stood there in each other's arms admiring the sky. After awhile we broke apart and decided to go to our hotel. When I opened the door the room was gorgeous. The room was filled with candles and rose petals all over the floor.

Loren- Did you do all of this for me? When did you even have time to set all this up?

Eddie shut me up by just giving me a passionate kiss.

Loren- Well that was nice way of shutting me up.

Eddie- Haha and yes this is all for you babe, and let's just say I got some help from people.

That is just when I kissed him passionately. He picked me up and we headed to the bed. He laid me down gently than took charge. You all know where it went from there. When we were all done he pulled me into his arms and we both fell asleep. When I woke up I was still in Eddie's arms. I loved this feeling, and I can actually see me with him for the rest of my life.

Eddie- Good morning beautiful.

Loren- Good morning handsome.

Eddie- I got another big surprise for you, so let's get up and get ready.

Loren- No I just want to stay in bed with you. OMG I totally forgot to call Mel and Ma and tell them I'm engaged. They are going to kill me.

Eddie- Calm down Loren, they already know. I asked your mom for approval.

Loren- You are the best boyfriend any one could ask for. Alright I'm going to take a shower.

Eddie- Can I join?

I ran up to him and gave him a very short but passionate kiss. I then turned around and ran to the bathroom. Right when I was about to open the door a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and opened the door. Before we both knew it we were already in the shower doing round two. After we were both tired and down we got out and got dressed.

Loren- What should I wear today?

Eddie-Just dress casual.

When I heard Eddie I went to my bag and picked out blue shorts, a white tank top, and white flip flops matching it. When I turned around I laughed because Eddie was matching me. He was wearing a blue v-neck, white jeans, with black and blue Vlados.

Loren- Aren't we cute matching each other.

Eddie- Haha yes my love. Now let's go before we are late.

It was around noon when we pulled up to this beautiful restaurant, but it looked very expensive. When we walked in it was silent; I thought that was weird. The waitress walked us back to the tables and I was so shocked to see my family and friends standing there. Tears started forming in my eyes when I saw the Congratulations sign.

Everyone- Congratulations!

Mel- Show me the ring!

I extended my hand and she gasped.

Mel- OMG that's beautiful.

Loren- Thanks! How did you guys get here?

Mel- You can thank Eddie for that.

Max- I am so happy both my daughter and son are getting married.

Nora- Oh I know my baby is all grown up now.

Loren- Don't worry mom you will never lose me.

Ian- Congratulations love.

Everything was so perfect until I saw Ian and Mel kiss.

Loren- Hold up when did you guys become a thing?!

Ian- The other day.

Loren- How come I didn't know about this?

Mel- I felt like I should wait till your week off, because I don't want to impose you and Eddie.

Loren- Don't ever feel like that. This is a major thing! Congratulations to you guys also.

After the party we went back to the hotel to just relax for the rest of the day. We decided to go to the pool. When we went there thank gosh no one was there. That means we can have the pool all to ourselves.

Loren- Hey Eddie how does the water feel?

As he put his toe into the water to see it feels, I sneaked up behind him and pushed him into the pool.

Eddie- You better run beautiful.

He was chancing me around the pool and just as I thought Eddie gave up I felt arms rap around me.

Loren- No Eddie don't-

Before I could finish we were both in the pool splashing each other. After awhile we got tired of the pool and went inside to get dressed.

Eddie's POV:

After we cleaned up we got ready for dinner. I am taking Loren to the famous Heising. I've never been there before so let's pray it's a good restaurant. When Loren came down stairs I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was wearing a tight read just that showed her curves perfectly and went to mid thigh. She was just wonderful.

Loren- Do you like?

I stayed silent and just stared with my mouth open.

Loren- Fine I guess ill go change.

Eddie- No! You look breath taking.

Loren- Well thank you Mr. Duran.

Eddie- No problem soon to be Mrs. Duran.

We kissed each other than headed our way to the restaurant. When we got there it was beautiful, I can't explain the beauty in words. When we sat down we ordered our food. Then a fan came up. Oh no I thought.

Fan- Hi I'm Sandy, I am a huge fan can I get a picture of you two?

Leddie- Sure.

Sandy- Thank you so much. You guys are an inspiration to me. Honestly you kept me breathing.

Eddie- I am glad we helped you.

Loren's POV:

When she told Eddie and I were her inspiration I knew exactly how she felt. Eddie saved me from my sorrows. Sandy looks so familiar but I just can't figure it out.

Loren- Hey Sandy can I talk to you alone. ?

Sandy- Sure

Loren- Eddie I'll be right back.

Eddie- Alright I'll be waiting.

Sandy and I decided to go to the bathroom. Something was off by this little girl, but I couldn't figure it out.

Loren- Sweetie how old are you?

Sandy- 12.

Loren- Would you mind telling me where are your parents?

Sandy- Honestly I don't have any. My mom died in a car accident and my dad left when I was four.

Loren- My I ask what were your parents names?

Sandy- My mom was Brittany, and my dad was Trent.

Loren- McCall?

Sandy- Wait how do you know?

Loren- That was my dad's name and he left me when I was four as well. Apparently we are sisters.

Sandy- That is so cool

Loren- Where have you been living?

Sandy- I've been on the streets for the past year.

Loren- Omg poor thing. You know what I have an idea. My mom has wanted another child, but she hasn't been able to. Maybe she will adopt you.

Sandy- That would be awesome.

Loren- Let's go tell Eddie and see if my mom is still in Germany, and if she isn't you are stuck with us until our vacation is over.

When we were walking back we saw Eddie arguing with someone we never expected to see.

Ok guys it is done! Do you think Nora will take Sandy? Who is Eddie arguing with? You will find out in the next chapter. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Loren's POV:

Sandy and I were walking back from the restroom I noticed Eddie arguing with someone. As we got closer I noticed it was Trent. Oh this is going to be just great. I looked over at Sandy and she looked terrified. That's when Trent noticed us.

Trent- Sandy is that you?

Loren- Leave her alone. No one wants you.

Trent- You can't say that. I am her farther and yours.

Eddie- Wait what? You and Sandy are related?

Loren- Yes we are. Don't get mad, I just found out two.

Eddie- I can never get mad at you.

Sandy- Go away Trent. I don't want to talk to you.

Trent- Where is Brittany?

Sandy- She died last year. You would have known if you were here with me. *on the verge of tears*

Eddie- You left this little girl two? You don't even deserve to be called a man.

Trent- I wasn't even ready to be a father.

Eddie- No don't give me that. No one believes you.

Loren- Just get out Trent no one wants you here.

Trent- No where is Sandy going to go?

Loren- She is going to stay with me and Eddie until she gets a real loving home.

Trent- Why would Sandy even want to go with you? She doesn't even know you.

Loren- So but we know we are family and that all that-

I got cut off by Sandy.

Sandy- She is my sister, and she is more of a family member than you will ever be.

Eddie- Trent I think you need to leave.

When Trent left I decided to ask Eddie.

Loren- Eddie?

Eddie- Ya?

Loren- Is Ma and Pops still here in Germany?

Eddie- Yea do you want to go see them?

Loren- Yes please, I need to talk to them.

When we got to the hotel that they were staying at I was actually nervous for some reason. If they didn't take Sandy where will she go? I got pulled out of my thoughts when we reached their room.

Nora- Hey guys who is this little girl?  
Loren- Mom this is Sandy my step sister.

Nora- What? Trent had another kid? How could he.

Loren- I know mom and he did the same exact thing to Sandy and her mom as he did to us.

Max- I just want to kill that guy.

Nora- Where is her mom? I would like to meet her.

Loren- That's the thing she died in a car accident last year.

Nora- Oh poor thing. Where have you been living?

Sandy- I've been on my own ever since mom died.

Loren- I know it's a lot to ask, but would you guys be willing to adopt Sandy?

Max/Nora- Yes!

Sandy- Omg really? I actually have a family now? Thank you so much guys.

Nora- No problem. I have been wanting a kid for a while.

After awhile of talking Eddie and I decided to head back to our hotel. I was inspired and decided to write a song. When I was about finished Eddie came up to me.

Eddie- Hey What are you working on?

Loren- A song, I actually just finished. Do you want to hear?

**This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro**

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'lll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

Eddie- That was beautiful.

Loren- Really? I think I want to show Sandy. Do you think she will like it?

Eddie- No she will love it.

Loren- I know we are off work right know, but can we post the song online.

Eddie- Sure babe let me go get the camera.

When Eddie pressed play on the camera I started talking.

Loren- Hey guys I ran into someone today that hurt me a little while back and I want to show that he will never hurt me again. Hopefully he won't hurt anyone else ever again. Here is my new single Warrior.

(I don't want to put the song on again.)

Loren- Ok guys hope you liked it, and I hope this helped some of you guys out there who went through the same thing as me.

When the video ended I got an un-expected call.

That's it for now. Tell me what you think, and the song is "Warrior" by Demi Lovato. Sorry about all the grammar mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie's POV:

After Loren finished her song, I was so proud of her I was about to go hug her until her phone rang.

Loren- Hello? …What do you want… You did that to me. Don't call me ever again.

She hung up and she looked so mad.

Eddie- Loren what's wrong?

Loren- That was Connor. It was the normal stuff that he was sorry and he wants to get back together.

Eddie- Oh I'm sorry you had to listen to his crap. He better not call again.

Loren- Don't worry Eddie I can handle him.

That's when Loren came up to me and gave me a passionate kiss. I brought her to the bed and she started tugging on my shirt, but then there was a knock on the door.

Eddie- Pops, Sandy and ma what are you doing here?

Max- We came to say goodbye. We are leaving very early tomorrow.

Sandy- Bye big bro and sis.

Loren- Haha awe by little sis.

Eddie- Bye little sweetie.

Loren- Bye ma I'll see you soon.

Nora- Bye see ya.

Eddie- Bye everyone.

After the entire hugs good bye I decided to go back to what me and Loren where doing.

Loren's POV:

After we said our goodbyes Eddie came and pushed me into the wall and gave me a passionate kiss. I took charge and pushed him on the bed. He then turned us around and took over. You know what goes on after that. After we were done we both fell asleep in each other's arms. That's when I had a nightmare.

*Nightmare*

Loren- No don't take me

Connor- Well if I can't have you Eddie can't have you either.

Loren- No stop why are you doing this?

Connor- Because that rock star can't have everything he wants.

*End of Nightmare*

When I woke up I was so terrified I needed to take a walk. I slipped out of Eddie's arms without waking him up. I walked out of the hotel room and went to the pool on the roof. I know you're not supposed to be up there but I don't really care right now. As I was up there I decided to right down some lyrics that were popping into my head.

Eddie's POV:

I woke up because I didn't have Loren in my arms.

Eddie- Loren? Are you here?

There was no response so I started freaking out. I went to the bathroom no one was there. So I got dressed as fast as I could and went to the Lobby.

Eddie- Hey have you seen a brunette about this tall walk by?

Front desk man- No I did not Mr. Duran.

Eddie- Shit.

Front desk man- Would you like to see the security cameras?

Eddie- Yes please.

As we were watching the cameras I noticed something by the pool. OM that's Loren! What would she be doing up there all by herself at this hour? That's so dangerous. Before I could say anything I turned around and ran toward the elevator.

Loren's POV:

I finally finished the song. Eddie is there for me I love him so much. I decided to sing the song.

**Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long**

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Prove Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

When I finished I see this figure. I got so scared. Then it started charging at me….

Ok that's it for now. Sorry it's short, and sorry its been awhile. I am just trying to catch up on homework. Tell me what you think. The son is "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus.


End file.
